Goresan Sejarah
by februairy
Summary: "Satu kali sejarah berbuat, dan aku akan mengabadikan sejarah itu dengan goresan kuasku!"—Entri untuk IHAFest September : History—Wy-sentris—Read and Review?


**Axis Powers Hetalia – **Hidekazu Himaruya **– Plot – **Saya – **Rate : **K – **Warnings : **OOC, possible **typos**.

Entri untuk **IHAFest : September. **

**Tema : History** (apa kali ini saya boleh mengartikannya jadi _**sejarah?**_)

Semoga ini memenuhi syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku. Amin.

* * *

><p>Wy tahu, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melakukan embargo pada dunia, karena selain wilayahnya yang kecil, ia juga hanyalah seorang <em>anak <em>kecil yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa bantuan kakaknya. Dan, oh, Wy benci itu. Mengetahui kekurangannya, Wy mulai berpikir sesuatu untuk—yah, setidaknya—membuat dirinya disadari oleh orang-orang di seluruh dunia. Tapi ia juga berpikir, dengan tubuhnya yang kecil ini ia bisa apa? Ia berpikir dan terus berpikir, hingga otaknya pusing dan _breakdance _di dalam kepala.

_(Tapi, memang tangan Tuhan selalu bermain dalam takdir seseorang)_

Wy menatap sosoknya di cermin, seketika itu juga ia melirik ke salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir sampai situ lebih cepat? Ia mempunyai tangan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk melukis. Tubuh kecil, tapi ternyata ia cukup pintar untuk berpikir mengenalkan dirinya ke hadapan dunia dengan lukisan dan mengapresiasi seluruh pelukis di penjuru dunia.

Pertama, ia mengambil kuas kecilnya. Memainkan kuas kecil itu dalam cat biru yang berada di atas palet putih, setelah itu ia mengangkat tangannya dengan berhati-hati. Menggoreskan satu goresan garis biru di dinding kamarnya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian melempar kuas kecil itu dan mengambil satu buah kuas lain yang berukuran hampir sama dengan sebuah penggaris 30 senti. Satu goresan lagi berwarna biru muda. Tersenyum, melempar kuas itu, mengambil satu buah kuas lain yang jauh lebih besar dari kuas sebelumnya, mencelupkan kuas itu ke dalam kaleng cat berwarna biru muda dan menggoreskan satu goresan tebal dan besar di dinding kamarnya.

Ia tersenyum lagi, mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam kaleng-kaleng cat beraneka warna, mulai dari warna primer hingga warna sekunder. Melukis bagaimana ia tumbuh besar, di bawah kendali Inggris, satu rumah dengan Australia, hingga ia memutuskan untuk selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya (dalam artian, ia memisahkan diri dari kakaknya itu). Ia tersenyum puas melihat dinding kamarnya, ilustrasi penuh dengan cerita sejarah kehidupannya. Ya, setiap satu lukisan dari Wy adalah gambaran sejarah di benaknya. Ia menceritakan sejarah dengan goresan kuasnya, ia kembali tenggelam ke masa lalu melalui lukisannya. Hidup di masa lalu, sekarang, atau masa depan, Wy akan hidup dalam lukisannya. Lukisannya ada sejarahnya, satu bagian yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan dari Wy, dan Wy mencintai itu.

Ya, sejarah bisu dan tidak bicara. Tetapi Wy dapat merasakan sejarah, ia tidak dapat menceritakan sejarahnya sebagaimana Denmark berdongeng tentang Itik Buruk Rupa, tapi Wy bisa melukis sejarah miliknya.

**.**

Hingga tsunami yang terjadi pada tahun 2011 di Samudra Pasifik yang membuat Jepang terluka parah mengetuk sanubari Wy untuk melukis. Ia menjatuhkan sendoknya saat sedang sarapan bersama Australia dan Selandia Baru. Ia berlari ke kamarnya, menguncinya, kemudian mengambil kertas karton putih yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Ia menggelar karton putih itu di atas lantai kamarnya, mengambil perkakas melukisnya, mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam cat, dan menggoreskannya di atas kertas. Mungkin nanti banyak negara yang akan menuliskan momen pahit tersebut dalam artikel koran, tapi Wy mengabadikan tragedi yang akan tercap sebagai sejarah—kelak suatu hari nanti—di atas karton putih besarnya.

Otaknya mulai berimajinasi. Gulungan ombak besar, harta benda yang terseret, orang-orang yang meregang nyawa dan menangis menderita. Semua itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi Wy puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat. Ia mendengus bangga, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar, mendorong Australia yang menghalangi jalan. Setelah itu, Wy berlari ke kantor pos dan mengirimkan karya kebanggaannya sebagai rasa simpati kepada Jepang yang selalu menjadi panutannya dengan gambar-gambarnya yang luar biasa.

_(Sambil berharap semoga Jepang bisa segera bangkit dari malapetaka yang menimpa)_

Wy melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor pos, ia mengangkat kepala, menatap langit biru yang bersih tanpa gumpalan awan dengan potongan sinar mentari keemasan. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas sebelum tersenyum bangga. Ia bangga menjadi dirinya, Wy bangga bisa mengabadikan sejarah dengan cara yang berbeda. Sekali lagi ia katakan, Wy memang tidak bisa menyorot dunia, tapi dunia yang akan menyorotnya melalui lukisannya. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, ia mengatakan sesuatu sebelum berlari pulang ke rumahnya—

**.**

**.**

"Satu kali sejarah berbuat, dan aku akan mengabadikan sejarah itu dengan goresan kuasku!"

**.**

**.**

_Selesai_

**.**

* * *

><p>• Principality of Wy sangat, sangat, <em><strong>sangat <strong>_menghargai para orang-orang yang suka menggambar/melukis di seluruh dunia. Bahkan negara kita, Indonesia berada di urutan ke-5 yang Wy sebut lho~ Australia saja malah Wy sebut di urutan belasan :D

• Principality of Wy sangat mengangumi Jepang karena… Yah, tahulah, Pangeran Paul dari Wy itu sangat suka melukis (sangat terlihat dari lambang negara Wy yang berupa palet dan kuas) dan Pangeran Paul juga menyukai _cosplay _orz…

• Principality of Wy memberi empati/simpati yang besar kepada Jepang saat gempa yang terjadi di Jepang baru-baru ini(?) dengan cara melukis lukisan yang diberi judul _Brave Japan_.

* * *

><p><strong>an : **Ya, jujur, saya memang suka banget dengan Wy. Sifat tsunderenya itu membuatnya sangat terlihat manis. Err, saya tahu unsur sejarah atau history di sini SANGAT tidak terasa. Writing style saya sangat berubah. Yah, tapi semoga ini masih memenuhi kriteria. Didiskualifikasi(?) saya juga nggak papa deh… TwT

Dan, apakah ada yang berniat untuk meninggalkan review? :)


End file.
